Counterfeit
by GuardianCherisher
Summary: Rebekah "Becca" Pines has finally achieved her greatest goal, to bring back her father's long lost brother, and now she has a lot of explaining to do. Big thanks to crossroadsdimension on tumblr for giving me ideas and reading my first draft.


The world was consumed by a blinding light. It was as if reality itself held its breathe. Then the light ceased and all of it relapsed back into the realm they knew. Metallic pieces fell and crashed around them. Rebekah "Becca" Pines, the daughter of Stanley Pines, looked up from her place on the ground. She pushed the messy brown hair out of her face in a desperate attempt to see clearly. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped as a figure dressed head to toe-in-black came out of the spiraling, blue energy of the portal. As the energy died, the figure stood over them, his coat flowing in the wind that was an anomaly in itself.

The man from the portal walks towards the journal that lay on the ground in front of him. The journal must have fallen there, in midst of the chaos, when the portal was starting up. He placed a six-fingered hand on the heavy bound book and it matched the symbol on the front of it perfectly. Picking up the object, he places it in his coat and begins to take off the layers of cloth and goggles that cover his face.

"What...? Who is that?" Dipper stuttered with similar widened eyes like Becca, he was on the ground not too far from her. For a moment Becca couldn't speak, she could only stare at the man in front of them like she was seeing a ghost.

Becca's breath hitched. ' _He looks just like him'_ she thinks as her heart races. _'After such a long time of working on the portal. Finally, their hard work paid off.'_ She desperately wished her father was here with her. _'This was his life's work after all, not hers. She just inherited what he couldn't finish.'_ A feeling of electricity goes through her body and brain and she manages to answer her great-nephew.

"The author of the journal….my father's brother"

"Is this the part where one of us faints?" Mabel asks as she shared a similar face of bewilderment like everyone else.

"Ohoho, I am so on it, dude." Soos answers her and before anyone can stop him, Soos faints.

* * *

Ford had stepped through the portal to the sight of a young woman with short, brown wavy hair and bright hazel eyes staring at him. She looked pretty banged up, Ford noticed, eyeing the disarray of her black dress jacket. The red fez was equally ravaged as it tilted on her head, but these sort of things are to be expected with the gravitational anomalies created by the portal.

She began to get up and on instinct Ford pulls out his gun and aims at her. She stops only a few feet away from the author of the journals. Becca couldn't help think she was getting too old for this kind of shit and she wasn't even 50 yet!

"Who are you and what are you doing in my lab?!" Ford demanded. ' _What if she's working with Bill?'_ Ford thinks and he tenses at the thought. The woman's fists clench and Ford prepares to defend himself from anything this girl can throw at him.

Becca hoped her FBI training wasn't for nothing as she uses a quick move to disarm him. Ford can't believe it and now he's staring down the barrel of a gun. With the look the young girl was given him Ford was sure she'd shoot him. Expecting a bullet he was instead met with a hard left hook to face. A wave a familiarity and pain meet Ford's face as he tumbles back slightly.

 _'_ _What the…? Did she use brass knuckles on him!?'_ Ford thinks as he rubs his cheek.

"That's for my father" The woman says. If she was being honest with herself, Becca would have broken down right then and there if her pride would allow her.

"OW! Your father? Young lady, I don't even know your father!" Ford shouts heatedly at the stranger.

"Yes. You do. My name is Rebecca Pines and my father was your brother, Stanley Pines."

"Wait… you're Stanley's daughter!?" It was as if a bomb was dropped in Ford's lap. That would mean that she was his niece, but how can that be? Stanley never had any kids! Well, that Ford knew of, that is.

Heat began to rise as Ford at the realization and with waving his hands in the air exclaimed "I should have known Stanley was behind this!" Ford growls. "Where's my brother? Where's Stanley? He has a lot of explaining to do."

Ford crosses his arms with a stern look. His firm expression doesn't last long as something… unsettling passes over Becca's face. It was hard for Ford to describe what crossed her facial features because of the endless mix of emotions with in it. There was only one feeling he could positively ID…pain. Ford was bewildered but the sudden change, the young girl's resilient demeanor breaking on the spot. But she never cried.

It was then another figure came into view. A rather large hairless gopher of a man grasping a grey hat, twisting it tightly, tears coming to his eyes coming up behind Becca. Soos stood there looking down at the ground sorrowfully and the sight made Ford's heart drop.

"He died" Her voice breaking the weighted silence, resentment making its way out of her tone. It takes a moment for Ford to absorb the new startling information. Then is dawns on him.

 _'_ _I mean, yes. The odds of Stanley dying before he came back home, if he came back, was in all likelihood possible, but for it to actually be true…'_ Ford thought as he runs a hand threw his hair. '… _But how could it be? What- what happened? Dare he even ask? After everything Stanley was really gone? His brother…his brother that endangered the entire world restarting the portal even ensnaring his DAUGHTER INTO IT...!'_ Ford's hands clenched _. '…Of all the self-centered… irresponsible…. STUPID! THINGS TO DO! Stanley couldn't have just left well enough alone!? After everything! Stan couldn't have just done something for me for a change! Stan was just… He's such a… a…'_

"Idiot" The word escapes Ford's lips like hot air. "THAT IDIOT!" Ford yells and it makes everyone jump. Ford turns on Becca, ferocity in his eyes. "And YOU!" Ford points accusingly at the girl. Becca's eyes narrowed, she stood her ground, with an intensity that could level his own. "How could you have been so foolish, restarting the portal!? DIDN'T YOU READ MY WARNINGS!?"

"Warnings?" Becca couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You really think my father cared about warnings?!" Now, Becca was a small woman, but, in that moment, her rage turned her into a giant. Becca was ready to bring hellfire on Ford's ass. "How about you just be grateful!" She yells and Ford gives her the most offended expression she has ever seen.

"Grateful?" Ford questions, followed by a beat of silence. "AFTER WHAT HE DID 30 YEARS AGO!?"

"WHY YOU-" Her face turned red, Ford could have sworn this woman's rage was going to be an anomaly he'd have to research later. Instead, the two were interrupted by a little girl with long brown hair and wearing a handmade sweater.

"Hey, hi. Mabel here. Quick question: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" the child, Mabel, was wearing a pink sweater with a gold key sewn onto it. In an instant, Becca's body language changed. Instead of closing in on Ford and being on the offensive, she stepped backed, closer. Compared to the vertical and tempered posture she had mere moments ago, her body became more angled like a boxer's stance, her hands shaking with rage at her sides.

"Children?" Ford was caught off guard. "What are children doing down here?" Ford question's Becca, motioning to Mabel.

"They're our family" Becca explained, not hiding the tension in her voice, then she regretted her actions. It was not her intent for the child to see her like this.

' _Calm down.'_ Becca told herself. _'Don't lose your temper in front of the kids…not again'_

"Their Uncle Shermie's grandkids." She elaborates, when Ford doesn't catch on in the relations. His mouth made a silent " _oh-face"_ in response.

"I... I have a niece and nephew?" The realization of the new young family members hitting him slowly and tenderly. A small smile crosses his face.

"Yeah, well, I am _too_ , ya know" Becca harshly mentions under her breath. She can't help the slight jealousy and hurt that enters her heart as Ford greets the kids. Ford being so nice and FAKE with them. Who does Ford think he's fooling?

Becca's bitter thoughts are cut off when she sees Dipper practically having a panic attack from meeting the author of the journals. Becca becomes more attentive in observing the child, preparing to jump in at a moment's notice. Instead Mabel beats her to it, helping her brother through the motions. Becca sighs in relief and inaudibly wondered how she, herself, would have been like if she had siblings. Reflecting on what she knew about Dipper and Mabel from this summer, Becca thought fondly of the idea. Then her eyes looked up at Ford and she inwardly cringed. Then again, it's probably for the best that she was an only child, anyway.

She wrapped her arms around herself and for a moment her strong facade weakened. No one noticed the dark cloud accumulating above her.

After everything she and her father have worked for. After doing all this for her dad, it being one of the only things keeping her father alive in her heart, it was finished. The portal was more than just a mission she inherited, it was something they worked so hard on and now it was over. Now all she felt was empty and resentful. She did this for her father, but he was gone. This didn't bring him back, not that she thought it would, but a part of her still hoped that this would bring at least a part of him back to her. To bring back something he loved, but all she sees is something counterfeit. It didn't lessen the pain. It's even made worse, by the fact, how similar Ford looks compared to her dad. Ford is not her father, though. Ford could never be. Her father was dead and this…was just a cruel reminder of the fact.

"There will be more time to get acquainted later. But first," Ford says and then eyes his niece, Becca, again. "Tell me…. Rebekah, was it? Are there any security breaches? Does anyone else know about the portal?"

Becca glares at nothing being just as stubborn as Stanley would. "No. Just us…. Also maybe the US government, but I assure you-"

"A WHAT?!" Ford yells cutting her off.

"I handled it." Becca says sternly as Ford pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Oh yeah!" Dipper chimes in. "How did you get rid of those agents, Aunt Becca?" Dipper raises an eyebrow with his arms crossed.

To the kids, Rebekah had always been known as Aunt Becca, even though she's technically a 'great aunt' or 'grauntie'. No matter how much Mabel pushes the phrase, Becca refuses to answer to the term. It just makes her sound too old, she reasons. So 'Aunt Becca' it was and forever will be.

"Let's just say one of the agents was an old friend of mine. He owed me one," Becca said matter-of-factly, until Ford had to come out and ruin it.

"Are you sure we can trust this so called 'friend'?" Ford asks earning him a piercing glare from Becca.

"I trust him more than you" Becca replies darkly. Ford doesn't disagree with her. The tension in the air started growing again.

"Okay!" Mabel speaks up suddenly. "So, who wants to tell us their entire mysterious backstory?"

Dipper nods in agreement with his sister "Yeah, Aunt Becca, No more lies. You owe us some answers like: What's the deal with this portal? And why did you keep this a secret?"

"And what happened with between your father and his brother?" Mabel added.

Becca sighed. She guessed she owed everyone some answers.

"Okay, okay, you're all right. From what my father told me, it all started before I was born, a lifetime ago…"

So Becca spun a tail of two twin brothers, both named Stan, and how they grew up in Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey. She explained everything, from the science fair happening, all the way up to the portal incident. Then she stopped short and looked over at Ford.

"My… my father never talked about what truly happened with the portal" Becca elaborates nervously and a dark expression comes over Ford's face. He clears his throat and begins to tell that very uncomfortable part of the stans' story. As Ford went into detail about the two brother's fight that night, Becca wanted to punch Ford right in the face again.

If she didn't hate the old man before, she did now. He hurt her father! Ford even branded him! Ford didn't even CARE about him!

Her short fuse was getting shorter, she just barely kept herself under control. When Ford was done with that part, Becca finished up the story talking about how her father starting up the Murder Hut, later to be renamed the Mystery Shack. Then he died and she took on the mantle of bringing his brother back to this dimension.

Becca forgot to mention, that her father actually took over Ford's identity during that time too, but she didn't think it would have been that important either.

"But…wait." Ford looked confused "Where do you fit into all this?"

 _'_ _Opps'_ Becca thought as a bead of sweat formed on her temple. She forgot to talk about herself. It was easy for her to do, really. She was never really comfortable about talking about herself and she tried to keep it as unbiased as possible (quoting her father word to word).

Ford gave her a look that insisted that she explain her forth coming in these series of events. Becca inwardly took a deep breathe. This may be a little more difficult than she originally thought.

Becca began with her mother, Carla McCorkle, and how her parents met. They got married to each other in Vegas and, not too shortly after, Stan got her mother pregnant with her. Stan was actually thrilled at the idea of having a kid and wanted the best for his child. Then Stan got involved with the wrong people and, to protect his family, he continually had to be on the run from them.

Becca remembers receiving only a hand full of phone calls during those years her father was away. In the meantime, her mom would fill Becca's head with amazing stories about her dad. She grew up trying live up to the father she idolized. She strived to be resilient and daring, just like him.

When she turned 4, the portal incident happened and her father had to fake his death. He needed to be able to work on the portal without worrying about anyone coming after him. This didn't make it hurt any less, though. It broke Stan's heart to do this, especially to his family, but Stan believed he had no other choice.

Whether it was an anonymous gift or card in the mail, he always found a way to be in Becca's life, even if she didn't know it at the time. Becca had a normal childhood and was actually quite gifted in school. Not a genius like **some** people, but skilled none-the-less. She was very good at recognizing patterns and didn't have to work as hard to remember things.

At age 18, Becca graduated high school and began training in Washington, DC so she could become an FBI agent. That's where she met Trigger. He was practically her partner in training back in the day. More than once, Trigger tried to give up on the whole government agent career, but Becca would always make sure he never did. It was his dream after all, even if it wasn't his families dream. She helped him with much of his confidence back in the day. Just thinking about it makes her smile.

No matter what, Becca trained harder than any other rookie in the place and she was sure to get offered a job soon. Then she "stumbled" across her father's case file while she was organizing through some of their old mysteries that were never solved. She found it very strange the FBI had this case on file. Even stranger was the little inconsistencies only she'd notice upon reading further into the document. The mystery gripped her and before she knew it she was following the clues all the way back to the Mystery Shack. That's where she found her father.

She was 20, when she found him, and at first she didn't know it was him. She found out soon enough and, when she did, her father had a lot of explaining to do. The conman tried to keep so much hidden from her when he was explaining everything, but, like father like daughter, she could smell a lie a mile away. Those lies soon lead to her finding the basement (she caught him going in one night). That's when she got the whole story and convinced her father that she could help.

Being the stubborn girl she was, Rebekah refused to leave. Becca and her father had a lot of time to make up for and Stan needed all the help he could get. So, Becca became Agent M of the Mystery Shack (or Agent Mystery).

Even after all those years, it still amazes Becca how easily it was to be sucked into Stan's little family. Wendy became her best friend and they'd get into their fair share of trouble. Stan usually the one to get them out of it too. Soos was like the brother Becca never had and they loved to watch anime together. Stan didn't get anime at all. That's okay though, because there was always other things they could do together. Fishing and watching old movies were on the top of the list of what they liked to do together. One thing she loved talking about with Stan, was about the ocean. Becca loved the ocean and every time she got a new issue of Seas Magazine, Stan would be the first she'd share it with.

Becca just meddled into the framework with her dad and his two employs and Becca was happy.

Then he died….

It was so sudden and out of the blue when it happened. A night in town, turned into a nightmare as some of her father's old "friends" SOMEHOW found out Stan was still alive and kicking. They wanted revenge, even if it meant hurting his daughter to get it. That would prove to be a fatal mistake on their part, as Stan got out his brass knuckles. Becca was forced to bring out her collapsible baton to defend herself. The two of them were some force to be reckoned with, that's for sure.

Becca didn't see the gun pointed at her though and Stan…her father...he died protecting her. That's when everything turned red and in a flash she knocked the gun out of the man's hand and pointed it at him. She shot a man dead that day, later it would be justified as self-defense, but it would never feel like self-defense.

She threw the gun aside when she fired, then dashed straight to her father. Becca called 911 and placed the phone to the side as her tried to stop the bleeding. It was no use though and they both knew it. Becca can still see the stains of blood on her hands, till this day, even if the image is only in her head. Becca was sobbing and Stan was scarred, not for himself, but for his family. He couldn't protect them. He was scarred he'd never see his brother again. He was scarred for his daughter. He voiced his concerns and Becca promised she'd bring Ford back….for her daddy.

After that Becca devoted every waking hour to the portal. She even closed down the Mystery Shack for a time, before she remembered she needed to pay to keep it.

For the next 10 years, Becca ran the Mystery Shack with Soos and Wendy helping her through her darkest times.

Then Dipper and Mabel come to stay with Becca during the summer. They helped her get the other two journals, which all lead to what is currently standing before them. Stanford Pines. The author of the journals. Her uncle.

* * *

By the time the stories were all finished, it was time for the kids to be sent to bed. It took a little push to get them there, but they eventually retired to their rooms.

Ford was mesmerized just how much the kids looked up to Becca and how much Becca was a lot like Stan. Stan was always gruff and sarcastic and Becca fit the description perfectly as she ushered the kids out of the basement, Soos following close behind.

Becca was relieved to say the least as the kids and Soos left. Now it was just her uncle and she and she could finally have that private "chat" she's so desperately wanted with him. She's wanted to talk to him for a very long time, now. For a decade and then some, actually, and to say she's blamed Ford for somethings could be considered an understatement.

Becca managed to find some of Ford's old clothes and they fit him well enough. She leaned on the door frame with a mug of coffee in her hand as Ford looked himself over in the mirror…alone.

"You know, my dad woulda given anything to be here right now," Becca said and Ford's hands clenched.

"I know," he said. Cue awkward silence.

"You should have never brought me back," Ford finally manages to speak and Becca just scoffs.

"Maybe _you_ should just be grateful." Becca couldn't help the sharpness of her tone and Ford tensed.

"You put the world in danger trying to bring me back and you want a thank you!?" Ford exclaims earning him a hush as Becca gestures to the kids upstairs.

Becca left her place against the frame and took a step toward Ford. "The _thank you…_ " Becca emphasizes. "….isn't for me. It's for my dad. He worked his ass off to bring you back. Do not disgrace his memory by being an ungrateful asshole." She warned. Ford couldn't believe the frankness behind her statement.

"I wasn't worth the world possibly ending!" Ford yells in defense clearly choosing to ignore her hush from earlier. Becca folds her arms tightly as she's right next to the man, now.

"I agree…" She hisses. "…You weren't worth it…" Then she sighs, her composure growing thin after the rather long day she's had. "….but, to my father you were worth it." Becca takes a sip of her drink "Let's be frank, Ford, I lost my father. He was very dear to me… and from what I know, you hurt him. A. Lot. You _don't_ even realize how much."

"I hurt him!?" Ford yells, then regrets the increase in volume immediately. He then continues with a softer exclaim instead. "He ruined my future!"

"And you ruined his." Becca points out turning fully towards him. "Now, you're even."

"He did that to himself." Ford grumbles in defense, earning him a look from his niece that was sure to kill.

"Don't," she said threateningly "Don't. You. _Dare_." Ford towered over her and was about to retort, but a feeling of emptiness prevented him from doing so. His shoulders slumped at the whole pointlessness of the conversation. What does this conversation matter anyway?

"It doesn't matter." The words hurt to say, but Ford knew it was true. It was pointless. His brother was dead and this conversation would never change anything. So why have it at all? Ford couldn't help the ache that went through his heart at the fact.

"Oh no." Becca said determinedly, causing Ford to meet her gaze again. Becca didn't care I it was inane, she was willing to see this exchange to the end. This, she felt, was important. "You don't get to grieve," She said and Ford couldn't believe it. He had a right to grieve! He'd lost his brother after all.

"I lost my brother," He says on edge, ready to explode at her again. Kids or no kids. She slams her cup on a nearby ledge, as to have better use of her arms to explain.

"You can't lose what you've abandoned!" She yells waving her arms about in frustration. Ford didn't move an inch as she got closer and closer, up in his face, drilling her point into him. She wanted him to feel horrible. She wanted him to pay. She wanted to kill the bastard that murderer her father again. SHE WANTED HER FATHER BACK! Ford just happened to be the one she let these frustrations out on and she poured them out on him. "…You never cared for him! Family cares and Stan understood that! All you cared for was that stupid school and being a genius! You couldn't have even called him! You couldn't have even forgiven him after 10 years! You didn't deserve him as a brother!-"

That's when she was cut off by a rather strong smack to the face.

The Shack cricked loudly and Ford could have sworn the air grew colder.

Everything froze, a small yelp escaped her as she tumbled back, causing her coffee mug to fall off the ledge and brake into a million different pieces. A red mark started to form on her face. She looked back up at Ford, a horrified expression formed on his face.

 _'_ _Had he really just done that?'_ Ford thinks to himself. _'This wasn't him! He would never-!'_ But he did. ' _She pushed too far.'_ Ford reasons desperately. _'She should have never dared to say that! Those things are not even true! He cared about Stanley! He just had more important things at the time! And Family!? How could Stan understand anything about family!? After what he did to Ford. SHE'S THE ONE WHO DOESN'T UNDER…!'_

But…all his internal arguments fell flat at the fact that he struck her. There is no justifying that. He had to apologize for this.

"Oh my, gosh! Rebekah, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…I never wanted to-" But she stopped him right there. This was not okay, and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of forgiveness. It was wrong, she knew, to hold back forgiveness and could literally feel her heart grow icier as she blocked that part of her off. The part that always forgave and move forward.

"Save it." She spat at him. "I can handle whatever it is you throw at me and don't you forget it!" Ford was still as stone and for a moment she intimidated him. "But…" She spoke daggers in his direction. Her teeth gritting "I swear… I will make your life a living hell if you pull this little stunt with the kids." Ford leaned back as she pointed a finger in his direction. Her eyes lit up with vengeance. "If you endanger them in any way, shape, or form I will personally left hook you back into the portal from which you came. That I you promise." Then Becca turned around and left her uncle, who was adding yet another moment in his life to the rather very long list of his regrets he's come to harbored.

Ford did not sleep well that night.


End file.
